general_hospital_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Hank Archer
David Henry "Hank" Archer is a fictional character on General Hospital. He bores a striking resemblance to Nathan West. Storylines On July 10, Shiloh received Oscar's voting rights at ELQ upon the request of Oscar's Will and Last Testament. Drew then pushed Shiloh to the ground as a result while the Quartermaines objected the request as they claim that Oscar had later wanted to give his voting rights to a charity in Kilimanjaro. Shiloh later left to GH to pick up Wiley's paternity results. On July 12, Shiloh picked up Wiley's paternity results and was attacked by Lucas on his way out of the hospital because Shiloh taunted Lucas about how he will be a better father to Wiley than him. Then Shiloh was later arrested and taken to custody by police commissioner Mac Scorpio with officer Zane Salazar by Mac's side who addresses Shiloh by his full real name. Sam arrives to help her brother Lucas out as the paternity results were dropped by Shiloh as he is arrested. Sam picks the envelope up and gives it to Lucas, who ripped it up and trashed it. Shiloh then arrives at the PCPD for processing and simply tells those around him that he will win again. On July 19, Shiloh made bail the same day that Dante and Lulu are getting a divorce. On July 22, it was revealed that during his time with Drew (Steve Burton) in Afghanistan that Hank committed treason by selling fuel to terrorists and he made money off the Taliban black market. Crimes Committed *Treason; made money off the Taliban black market and sold fuel to the terrorists revealed on Jul 22, 2019; as Hank Health and Vitals Relationships |-|Family= *Henry Archer - Shiloh's father *Wiley Cooper-Jones - Shiloh's son (deceased) |-|Friends= *Zahra Amir - Shiloh's foreign lawyer *Brad Cooper *Daisy Kwan *Harmony Miller *Billy Pryce - Officer of Beecher's Corners Police Department, Shiloh's accomplice, and member of Dawn of Day |-|Enemies= *Haley Adams *Leah Adams *Curtis Ashford *Jordan Ashford - Current Commissioner of the Port Charles Police Department *Peter August - Former criminal and owner of The Invader tabloid *Franco Baldwin *Scott Baldwin - Former District Attorney *Shawn Butler *Joseph Campbell - Former District Attorney *Harrison Chase *Lucy Coe *Laura Collins - Current Mayor of Port Charles *Kevin Collins *Carly Corinthos *Michael Corinthos *Sonny Corinthos *Jessica Cruz - aka Green Lantern *Alexis Davis - Former District Attorney *Margaux Dawson - Former District Attorney *Anna Devane - Former Commissioner of the Port Charles Police Department *Dante Falconeri *Carol Ferris - aka Star Sapphire *Max Giambetti *Milo Giambetii *Barbara Gordon - aka Batgirl *Dick Grayson - aka Nightwing *Julian Jerome *Epiphany Johnson - Former General Hospital Head Nurse *Lucas Jones *Maxie Jones *Hal Jordan - aka Green Lantern *Koriand'r - aka Starfire *Molly Lansing-Davis *Ric Lansing - Former District Attorney *Carol Lockhart *Sam McCall *Diane Miller - Harmony's possible mother or sister *Jason Morgan *Dustin Phillips *Diana Prince - aka Wonder Woman *Ned Quartermaine - Former Mayor of Port Charles *Olivia Quartermaine *Zoe Raleigh *Raven *Natalie Rawles *Nina Reeves *Zane Salazar - Officer of the Port Charles Police Department *James Scorpio *Mac Scorpio - Former Commissioner of the Port Charles Police Department *Robert Scorpio - Former Commissioner of the Port Charles Police Department and current District Attorney *Lulu Spencer-Falconeri *Valerie Spencer *Willow Tait *Elizabeth Webber *Mary Wells - Current General Hospital Head Nurse *Zatanna Zatara *Kara Zor-El - aka Supergirl Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Authors Category:Military veterans Category:Con Artists Category:Criminals Category:General Hospital characters Category:Characters Category:2010s Category:Characters introduced by Frank Valentini Category:Americans Category:Characters created by Chris Van Etten